When seeking to gain liquid refreshment during a road race, runners converge upon what is commonly referred to as a water stop, which essentially comprises a table stacked with filled paper drinking cups. Each runner must grab a cup, take a gulp, and continue is running, ideally while breaking stride as little as possible. However, what is a simple task while standing still can be remarkably problematic while running.
Indeed, numerous articles have been directed solely to the topic of how to drink while on the run. Experienced runners often advise novices on how to confront the challenges of drinking during races just as seriously as they advise regarding speed and hill work. Many distance runners actually practice how to drink while running as they seek to minimize the disruption presented by doing so while maximizing their ability to hydrate in race situations.
Nonetheless, smooth and effective drinking eludes most runners. As any racer will be more than well aware, most runners spend more time choking and dropping cups than they do getting the fluid replacement that is so vital to optimal running performance. All too many runners come away from water stations uncontrollably choking instead of smoothly continuing on in the race. Others seek to avoid choking by taking tiny sips, possibly while partially crushing or otherwise manipulating the cup in an attempt to prevent splashing, choking, and the like. Still other runners attempt to provide for their hydration by carrying water bottles along with them, but they are burdened with the weight and awkwardness of the bottles, which often carry too little liquid for long distance racing. Some runners simply resign themselves to walking through water stations to gain effective hydration. In any case, runners gaining their fluid from water stations must drink it all over the course of just a few yards and then do without fluid until the next water station, which might be two or more miles away.
As a result, while distance runners are fully aware that proper hydration is integral to optimal and safe running performance, they are typically left with a choice between running unimpeded or obtaining the required hydration. The runner opting for running unimpeded past water stations will eventually pay as his or her system breaks down for lack of hydration. The runner opting for full hydration will commonly lose time as he or she is slowed by choking, walking, spilling, and still further difficulties.